Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (-q^{4}+3q^{2}+7q) + (q^{6}+5q^{4}+6q ) $
Solution: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-q^{4}+3q^{2}+7q + q^{6}+5q^{4}+6q$ Identify like terms. $ - \color{#DF0030}{ q^4} + {3 q^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{7 q} + { q^6} + \color{#DF0030}{5 q^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{6 q} $ Combine like terms. $ { q^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ q^4} + { 3 q^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ q} $ Add the coefficients. $q^{6}+4q^{4}+3q^{2}+13q$